The Pale Reveal
by Morlin
Summary: After all these years, there's one thing that Setsuna hasn't revealed to Konoka. That's because she's afraid of the consequences that would follow. But she owes it to both of them to speak the truth, even if it means that she has to leave her lover forever. Konoka however, has no intention of letting that happen.


**I have no idea how many people are still into Negima. More people might pop up now that UQ Holder is the official sequel, but who knows. Anyway, I was checking out the Negima ending recently and noticed that 2017 is the year that Konoka and Setsuna get hitched and as an long time KonoSetsu shipper I felt compelled to write something to celebrate that we are in the official year where they began their married life.**

 **This isn't a wedding fic though, or anything of that sort. I tried to do one but wasn't really feeling it. Then I noticed that I could only find one fic that dealt with Konoka finding out about Setsuna's albinism and I really wanted to give my take on that. It's a bit shorter than I'd imagine but I'm happy with it.**

 **So enough from me. Please enjoy your schedule silly yuri-fic.**

* * *

The forested area nearby Mahora academy isn't really anything special. It's mostly just large trees, some walking paths and a few larger rocks that had been placed here and there for variety's sake. It certainly didn't contain anything that most people would be interested in visiting on a weekend. And yet, one 18 year old girl was walking through said area, aiming for the one inhabited spot in the entire forest. The cottage belonging to one Evangeline McDowell, a 500 year old vampire stuck with the body of a 10 year old little girl who just happened to be Konoka's magic instructor (Mahora academy is a weird school, just roll with it).

The forest traversing girl was one Konoka Konoe. She was casually dressed with a long skirt and light jacket. Her high school years had been good to her, and the magical adventures she'd been through had probably helped a bit too. She was as physically fit and healthy as one could be without being a dedicated athlete, her chocolate brown hair had grown along with her so it still reached below her waist, and she'd matured into a regally attractive young woman with an infectiously energetic attitude.

As she matured in both body and mind, Konoka had noticed an increase in the number of men vying for her attention. She'd been asked out more often, and there were more suitors contacting her grandfather to set up matchmaking sessions. But as she'd gotten older, Konoka had become more adamant and forthright in declining every offer. Not only did she have less patience for that kind of attention, she was also already dating someone.

This certain someone was another young woman named Setsuna Sakurazaki, who just happened to be Konoka's first friend from childhood. Though they seemed to be quite a natural fit to anybody who met them for the first time, it was hard to find a more oddly matched couple. Konoka was the daughter of a wealthy and influential family, and has always lived a life of luxury, never wanting for anything.

Setsuna on the other hand was a half-human crossbreed born into a tribe of crow-demons and was cast out an early age. Being adopted into a school for warriors saved Setsuna's life and at the age of six, she was given a purpose when she was tasked to protect and befriend Konoka. They'd become instant friends, but eventually Setsuna decided that she couldn't maintain both the bodyguard and friend roles and retreated to protect her friend from the shadows.

It had taken many years but at the age of 15 they'd been reunited, and this time Konoka wasn't letting go. From there an unspoken love would bloom between the two. Konoka was happy just having her friend near her again and didn't want to risk scaring her away, while Setsuna struggled with feelings of inadequacy and wondering how close a relationship she was allowed to have with Konoka.

Eventually however the enamored half-demon couldn't contain her emotions and confessed on Konoka's 16th birthday. She'd gathered up the courage to ask for a private conversation and used her wings to fly the two of them up to the academy's rooftop so that it had happened under a starry night sky. Setsuna claimed it was mainly to keep it private, apparently missing how romantic the scene was, which only made it cuter in Konoka's eyes. It'd been a simple and genuine declaration of love that made the mage squee and put a skip in her step whenever she thought about it.

Ever since then they'd been dating happily, and though it had taken a bit of time and persuading, Setsuna now had no trouble being sweet with Konoka while they were in the presence of others. On the other hand, it had been surprisingly easy to get Setsuna into more intimate activities when they were on their own. Over the past two years their relationship had only improved and they'd grown ever closer. So imagine Konoka's surprise when things took approximately ten steps back.

At the start of the week she'd noticed that Setsuna was getting more and more stressed during and outside school hours. What's more was that every time Konoka approached her, Setsuna had reacted by jumping away and made up some excuse to not be somewhere else. Finally on Friday, the half-demon had been absent from class altogether and nobody had spotted her for the entire day. Konoka struggled to contain herself from having a nervous breakdown in front of her overly curious classmates and once school was done she'd sprinted off to her room so she could use a spell to find her missing girlfriend. But she never got the chance to do so as she'd found a note taped to her dormroom door.

The message was written with Setsuna's handwriting and was simple and brief.

Kono-chan,

I apologize if my behavior this week has caused you to worry.

There's something I need to tell you, and I've struggled with it all week.

Please come to Evangeline's cottage tomorrow so that we may talk in private.

With that we return to the present, where a confused Konoka is marching through the woods to meet her girlfriend while trying to sort through the multitude of feelings floating around in her heart. She was mainly concerned as several negative possibilities for the meeting raced through her mind in mental display of potential heartbreak and despair. Her main worry was that Setsuna wanted to break up with her even though everything between them had largely been great ever since they got together. If that was the case Konoka was determined that she wouldn't rest until she'd convinced her girlfriend that them not being a couple was a horrid idea.

Konoka reached the large cottage and was greeted by an unusual sight. For once both the loli vampire and Chachamaru, Evangeline's distinctly humanlike android servant, were sitting outside on the deck playing chess instead of waiting inside the cottage itself. As Konoka ascended the stairs she noticed small pedestal on the opposite end from her. Upon it was a spherical glass diorama that contained a miniature forest inside, it was similar to the resort Evangeline used to train Konoka and all her other friends in the art of combat and magic.

"You lady bird is inside that little forest world." Evangeline said abruptly and continued without waiting for an answer. "It's smaller than my resort and I altered the time dilation so that everything in there runs at the same pace as out here. It'll suit your purposes just fine." She moved a rook to block Chachamaru's planned offense. "You'll get the privacy you need."

Konoka blinked, certain that the diminutive vampire knew something she didn't. "Eva-chan, do you know what this is all about and why Setsuna asked me out here?"

"Yup." Evangeline answered curtly as she observed Chachamaru response on the chess board. "But I'm not going to tell you. You just head into the diorama and talk it out with Sakurazaki. It'll all make sense then."

Konoka hesitated and was about to ask more questions. "Just enter the freaking diorama! I was extremely gracious with my time when I created that thing for the two of you! So stop lollygagging around and get to it already!" There was a frustrated sharpness to Evangeline's voice that made Konoka reconsider any further inquiries. Instead she just silently walked over to the diorama and entered it through the portal that connected the miniature world to the outside.

"Rude girl." Evangeline muttered once Konoka was gone. "Didn't even thank me for my services."

"She was probably focused on other things master." The android reasoned. "I'm certain that Konoe-san will show her appreciation once she and Sakurazaki-san have finished their meeting."

"Hmph. She'd better." Evangeline huffed as they continued the game in silence.

* * *

As Konoka materialized inside the diorama she took note of her surroundings. The cottage and deck were gone, she was now standing on a small circular boulder in a small grassy field in front of a forest, and the boulder's surface was covered with the symbol denoting that it was the exit from this mini-world. Everything else seemed largely similar to the area she'd just left.

The forest in front of her seemed to be made up of largely the same tall trees as the ones in the world outside the diorama. Even the daylight seemed to mimic the outside so her eyes didn't have to adjust themselves. She stepped off the boulder to reach the ground and wondered if she was meant to wander around or wait for something. Then she heard a voice from the other side of the forest.

The voice was somewhat faint due to distance and the trees separating her from the source, but it was loud and constant enough that Konoka was able to figure out where it came from. So she followed it through the forest.

It took Konoka about a minute to reach the other side. When she did she swiftly hid behind a tree so that she could observe the source of the voice and the surrounding area.

On the other side of the forest was a large meadow with neatly trimmed grass, and fresh summer flowers where dotted here and there. At the center of the meadow was a person who was pacing back and forth while muttering loudly and nervously. They wore a grey hoodie with the hood covering their head. Their hands alternated between being shoved tightly into their dark blue sports pants and flailing up in the air, revealing that they wore dark motorcycle gloves. This person was so well covered that you couldn't see a single exposed bit of their body. But there was no doubt in Konoka's mind that this was Setsuna.

The details gave it away. The way Setsuna moved with a frantic step was something Konoka had seen many times, it usually meant that her lover was up in her own head worrying about this or that. And she recognized Setsuna's nervous and rapid muttering that indicated she was trying to make up what she wanted say. Despite the oddity of the situation, Konoka couldn't stop herself from smiling sweetly at her girlfriend's behavior. She was just too cute.

Even though the setting was throwing her off, Konoka felt at ease with herself from seeing Setsuna's antics and ventured out of her hiding spot. She stepped out of the forest and waited for Setuna's reaction, since the half-demon was clearly wound up, Konoka expected a cute frantic response to her appearance. But to her annoyance Setsuna was apparently occupied with her own thoughts that she didn't even notice that the love of her life had joined her. Being this close though allowed Konoka to hear what Setsuna was saying, sort of.

"MaybeIshouldjusttakeeverythingoffandshowittoherstraightawayOrIcandoitslowlyWhichoneisleastlikelytoterrifyherHowwouldIknowthatWhyamIaskingthisforseventhtimeOrisitseventeenthFocusonwhatyoushouldsaytoKonokaandhowtoreactwhenshereacts!"

Konoka furrowed her brows, both in confusion at Setsuna's rambling and in frustration that she still hadn't been noticed. Action was required.

"SECCHAN!" With her traditional cry of pure love, Konoka launched herself at Setsuna and ensnared her girlfriend's left arm in a tight glomp. In the past this action would cause Setsuna to blush fiercely, make her stutter incoherently and she'd be unsure whether she should pull out of the embrace or enjoy it. Nowadays she usually just blushed cutely and leaned into it, causing Konoka to cheer triumphantly in her mind.

This time however the result startled Konoka. Almost immediately upon catching Setsuna's arm it disappeared from the mage's grasp. In her bewilderment it took Konoka a second to see that the half-demon had leaped away, putting a short distance between them and was now recoiling slightly, as though she'd been hurt by the physical contact. It was only a momentary reaction as Setsuna mellowed out once she registered that she was now alone with her girlfriend, but it'd still sent a jolt of emotional pain through Konoka's heart.

"Ah, Kono-chan. You're here now." Setsuna squawked. "Good. Goodgoodgood." She muttered as Konoka's patience reached an end.

"Secchan! What's this all about?" Konoka demanded. "You've avoided me basically this week, called me out to a pocket dimension of all things and now you're recoiling away from me."

"I'm sorry Kono-chan!" Setsuna quickly interrupted with a shaky voice. "I'm just really… nervous…" She sighs and speaks with a much more even voice. "No, that's not right. I'm scared, terrified almost." She looked down at the ground and rubbed her left arm affectionately.

Konoka's features softened as she ran Setsuna's words through her head. "Scared? What are you scared of, Secchan?" Frustrations and worries melted away as she zeroed in on the immediate situation.

Setsuna turned to Konoka, while still hiding herself in the shadows of the hood, and opened her mouth to speak but hesitated. She seemed to consider something for a moment and then lowered her gaze. "I'm scared of how you'll react to what I'm about show you." Setsuna muttered with a voice so quiet that Konoka had to make an effort to hear it. Once she was certain of what she'd understood she stepped forward to reassure Setsuna. "Whatever it is, I promise that you don't need to…" But she went quiet when Setsuna took a sharp step away from Konoka's advance and held up a hand at arm's length, motioning for Konoka to stay put.

"I know that this may seem strange Kono-chan." Setsuna voiced cracked and sounded hoarse. "But could you please just stay there and let me say what I have to say first." Konoka paused but eventually complied with the request. It'd been ages since she'd seen Setsuna behave like this and decided to act cautiously.

Once the two of them stood still at a distance that Setsuna seemed comfortable with, she took a few deep breaths and spoke with a humble tone. "I am truly and genuinely in love with you, Konoka Konoe. And being together with you has been the happiest and most blessed time of my life. In fact, I am all but certain that I'd like to spend the remainder of my existence together with you, with your permission naturally."

Konoka's eyes grew wide and a blush formed on her cheeks as she took in what Setsuna was suggesting. " _The remainder of your existence Secchan? Is… is… is this a proposal? Is that the thing you've been so worried about?_ " As Konoka's very being was beginning to feel a giddy warmth, Setsuna promptly brought her back to the current situation with voice that was shook with fear and desperation.

"But I cannot in good conscience devote myself to you or ask that you do the same for me. I've lied to you Kono-chan." Though the deep hood prevented her from seeing it, Konoka could hear the sniffles as Setsuna began to weep. "I have kept a part of myself hidden from you all this time because I'm afraid that once you see it, I'll have to leave you and everything else behind. But I can't ask that you give yourself to me entirely without doing the same. I just can't."

Setsuna felt her gloved hands being snatched up in Konoka's strong but delicate grip. She kept herself from looking up to meet Konoka's eyes and opted to just stare into the hands holding her own. This might be the last time they were this close. She also tried to step away again, but this time Konoka was ready and refused to let go.

"I get that you're scared, even if I don't quite understand why. And before you go any further with this, I just want to say that I love you and I appreciate your candor, especially since it's obvious how difficult this is for you. But I promise that I'm here for you, now and forever." Konoka tightened her grip reassuringly, hoping that she'd gotten through to her girlfriend.

Setsuna sniffled a little more and savoured the compassion and adoration in Konoka's voice before responding. "I hope that's true." She managed to remove her hands from Konoka's and took a few steps further back. "What I'm about to show you is the reason I was cast out from my tribe and forced into exile. This is why I was deemed to be a curse and bringer of misfortune." She gripped the hem of her hood and spoke softly as she pulled it back. "This is the real me."

Konoka had to withhold a light gasp as she saw Setsuna like she'd never seen her before. Her usually dark hair was as white as new snow and let down instead of being arranged in her usual side pony tail. Setsuna's skin, which was already noticeably lighter compared to most people, was now so pale that it seemed to glow with the reflected sun light shining down on them. And her eyes had gone from dark brown to an intense and light shade of red.

Konoka's heart skipped a beat as Setsuna took off her gloves and hoodie, revealing the usual bandages wrapped around her chest. With her back free Setsuna unveiled her large angelic wings that Konoka loved so to complete the reveal.

Konoka remained silent as she marveled at the uncanny beauty of her lover, and she felt as though she could stay like that forever.

But Setsuna clearly didn't share the sentiment. After a few moments of just letting Konoka stare at her, Setsuna closed her eyes and turned away as she used her wings to cover herself with a whimper. As Konoka shook off her dazed expression, she became acutely aware of the task at hand.

She saw Setsuna's true appearance as the physical embodiment of Setsuna's courage, compassion, selflessness, discipline and all the other attributes that made Konoka love her. But Setsuna didn't see that. She only saw the cursed child that was cast out and shunned by her family and peers. A cruel image that had been imprinted on her own self-worth since she was a child.

" _If I ever meet the people that did this to you I can't promise that I won't hurt them._ " Konoka mused but quickly pushed the foreign thoughts of violent retribution aside. Setsuna needed her. Nothing else mattered.

Konoka marched up to her trembling lover and gently stroked the soft and fluffy wings. It took some coaxing but eventually Setsuna dared to peek up at Konoka's smiling face. "Hi." Konoka said with a gentle voice as she moved closer.

"It's ok. I'm still here, and I'm not going anywhere." She brought her hands to Setsuna's bare shoulders and rubbed them reassuringly. "I appreciate that you've shared this part of yourself with me and I realize how difficult it must've been for you. But this doesn't change anything for me. I love you, now more than ever." She leaned in closer Setsuna, who was recovering ever so slightly, and gave a quick but loving kiss on the lips, trying to show as much of her affection as possible without pushing any fragile boundaries. "You are beautiful Secchan, and more than that, you're a wonderful person as well. I'm lucky to have you in my life, and even luckier to be in your heart."

Setsuna chuckled as she wiped away a few remaining tears. "That was really corny, Kono-chan." She teased with a coarse voice.

Konoka smile grew wide. "It made you smile though. And it's the truth."

Wordlessly, Setsuna spread her wings and held out her arms. Konoka didn't waste any time in entering the embrace.

After a few minutes of upright cuddling, Konoka broke the silence. "So, where do you want to go from here? Do you want to show this to any of our friends?"

Setsunas tightened the hug. "No! I'm sorry, but just doing this is nerve-wracking and I still have issues with this form and…" Konoka shushed her and ran and hand through Setsuna's white hair, noting how much lighter it felt than before.

"That's ok. We'll do this at your pace, and if you don't want anybody else to know, that's fine too. It's your decision to make. Just know that I'll be right by your side all the way." Konoka chuckled. "Though, if we're being honest, I kinda like being the only person that's seen you like this. It's like we have our own little secret." Setsuna squeeked cutely when Konoka began kissing and nibbling on her neck while running her fingers over Setsuna's back.

"Ko-Kono-chan…" Setsuna whimpered to Konoka's delight. She momentarily stopped her ministrations and looked straight into Setsuna's eyes with a large grin on her face. Just when Konoka thought that her Setsuna couldn't get any cuter she saw a practically luminescent blush adorn her extra pale skin and Konoka had to restrain herself slightly. Meaning that she only wrapped an arm around Setsuna's neck and the other one around her waist, instead of jumping her like a wild animal.

"Now then," Konoka said with a mischievous tint. "What was it you were saying earlier about spending the rest of your life with me? I'd sure like to hear more about that." Setsuna barely had any time to utter an awkwardly phrased version of the proposal speech she'd planned to follow up her revelation with, in case of a positive outcome, before being dragged into one of the most passionate make out sessions of her life, which was the followed by even more intimate actions.

* * *

Outside the diorama Evangeline sighed as Chachamaru was setting up for a fifth game of chess.

"They're totally having sex right now." Evangeline complained.

"Considering that neither have exited the miniature world in several hours that does seem to be one of a few likely scenarios." Chachamaru agreed as she turned the board around so that Evangeline had access to the white pieces.

"Stupid love birds. I was hoping that they'd be over and done with quickly so that I wouldn't have to guard this thing for so long." Evangeline muttered as she observed the board and considered her options.

"And yet you acquiesced Setsuna-san's request and even asked me to keep you company." Chachamaru responded and seated herself across from Evangeline.

"That's because I'm basically the catalyst that made Sakurazaki start put some more effort into her life and their relationship." Evangeline said as she moved a pawn two squares forward.

Chachamaru raised an eyebrow at the vampire. "I do believe that others would protest against that notion."

"Those people are stupid and don't know shit." Evangeline huffed. "Regardless. Sakurazaki decided to take a big step here today, all of her own volition. I figured that was as good a reason as any to not be needlessly cruel to her."

A friendly smirk formed on Chachamaru's lips. "I see. And am I correct in assuming that you will deny this if I ever bring it up in front of anybody, master."

"Of course." Evangeline answered flatly. "Now shut up and play. I need to be distracted some more." Chachamaru nodded and obliged.

* * *

 **And there we have it. A nice little fluffy one-shot to celebrate the official year of Konoka and Setsuna's wedding. I hope you enjoyed. Feel free to leave review and have a lovely day or evening.**


End file.
